Beginning
by kyung.di
Summary: sebuah perasaan cinta yang dimulai dari sebuah ikatan keterpaksaan. Kaisoo Kaisoo Kaisoo Kaisoo Kaisoo


cast : KaiSoo | KaiStal

rated : M (mungkin) nggak ada feel nya sama sekali,sedihnya nggak dapet,happy nya juga nggak dapet..

warning : boyxboy

disclaimer : cast disini milik semua yang mencintai mereka,saya hanya pemilik sah dari cerita gaje ini.

author : KyungDi (HaKyung)

**song recommended : 4Men feat Davichi - Can I Love You Again? (coba sambil dengerin musik ini pas bagian ^play music^ di tengah-tengah cerita yaa...)**

Berdua dalam satu meja kecil yang dialasi sehelai kain berwarna marun, dengan lilin-lilin kecil sebagai penghias di atasnya. Lilin-lilin itu seolah menjadi teman untuk menerangi dua piring steak dan dua gelas wine yang tersedia di atas meja.

Masing-masing steak dan wine itu dinikmati oleh dua orang namja yang tengah merayakan 1st anniversary hubungan mereka. Namja yang satu memiliki mata bulat terang dengan tatapan polos nan mempesona, sedang namja yang satunya lagi memiliki kulit tan caramel yang tidak dimiliki orang korea kebanyakan dengan tatapan tajam yang menggoda,

Tak ada suara, selain suara gesekan violin yang mengalun indah memenuhi sudut ruangan cafe. Entah karena terlalu hanyut menikmati musik atau kah memang tak ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan hingga tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.  
>Perayaan satu tahun usia pertunangan mereka terkesan kaku. Romantic dinner yang di angan-angan kan sang namja berkulit tan dari jauh-jauh hari ternyata tak jauh beda dari dinner-dinner mereka sebelumnya. Dinner yang entah kapan terakhir kali ia lakukan. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan dinner bersama namja yang masih asyik memotong steak di depannya ini.<p>

Sebulan yang lalu kah?

Dua bulan yang lalu?

Atau bahkan tiga bulan yang lalu?

Lupa. Namja itu tak lagi mengingatnya.

Kyungsoo. Begitu namja cantik bermata bulat itu biasa di panggil. Ia menundukan kepalanya membiarkan untaian surai nya jatuh menutupi seluruh kening. Tangan nya masih terus memotong steak dan hanya sesekali ia masukan potongan steak itu ke mulutnya. Steak itu hanya ia potong-potong menggunakan pisau tanpa niat untuk memakannya lebih.

Tak berselera. Sungguh ia tak menikmati moment ini.  
>Tangan Kyungsoo masih terus memotong steak hingga daging di piring nya itu terisis begitu tipis. Setelahnya ia lalu menusuk-nusuk daging steak itu menggunakan garpu dengan pelan. Amat pelan seolah ia tak ingin menyakiti daging itu jika saja daging itu adalah sebuah hati.<p>

Namun tetap saja, selembut apapun penusukan itu sangatlah terasa sakit. Sungguh sakit karena ia tahu hatinya kini umpama sepotong daging yang di iris tipis lalu di tusuk dengan pelan. Amat pelan namun mampu membuat hati itu berlubang.

"Jonginnie, aku ke toilet sebentar ya." pamit Kyungsoo pada namja di depannya. Namja di depan nya itu lantas mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga di rasakannya senyum itu terlihat begitu di paksakan.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuju toilet. Namun setibanya disana ia hanya diam mematut dirinya di depan cermin yang menggantung di dinding atas wastafel.

Tatapannya kosong. Ia tak mampu melihat hal lain selain sosok namja menyedihkan yang ia lihat di dalam cermin. Namja dengan kemeja putih bergaris hitam serta jas putih vanilla diluarnya. Jika di lihat lebih cermat, diantara kelopak mata bulat namja itu mengenang setitik air yang siap jatuh ketika ia menutup matanya.  
>"Mengapa seperti itu? Mengapa bersikap semanis itu jika kenyataannya semua hanyalah sebuah keterpaksaan? Mengapa tak berterus terang? Mengapa mempermainkan ku? Tak tahu kah bahwa ini rasanya sungguh sakit?" lirihnya pelan.<p>

Kyungsoo memegang dadanya kuat lalu mengepalkan tangannya disana. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Membiarkan butiran air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.  
>Tak ada isakan. Hanya sebuah pelepasan rasa sesak yang selalu saja menghimpit dadanya ketika ia bersama tunangannya itu. Namja bernama Jongin. Kim Jongin lebih tepatnya.<br>Tak lama. Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap wajahnya sekilas di dalam cermin, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya dan beralih menatap sendu langit-langit di toilet itu. Sekedar untuk menahan air mata yang masih terus keluar.

Sakit. Bahkan hatinya terasa lebih sakit ketika ia mencoba kuat untuk tak menangis.  
>Kyungsoo kembali menatap wajahnya di cermin. Ia menutup mata sekilas lalu kembali membuka matanya. Namun matanya kini kian meredup ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.<br>Hari ini, tepat tanggal 27 Agustus ia dan Jongin merayakan first anniversary hubungan mereka. Hubungan ini, bukan sekedar hubungan pacaran sepasang kekasih yang bisa kapan saja menyatakan putus jika hati sudah tak lagi bersatu.

Hubungan yang mereka -Kyungsoo dan Jongin - jalani ini lebih terikat juga lebih terjerat. Mereka terikat oleh dua cincin yang mereka pakai di jari manis masing-masing. Mereka terikat oleh satu kata 'pertunangan' yang tidak bisa seenaknya saja menyatakan putus bahkan jika hati sudah tak lagi bersatu. Mereka terjerat. Terjerat oleh janji kedua orangtua mereka, terjerat oleh hubungan yang berawal dari perjodohan yang di atur kedua orangtua mereka bahkan dari sebelum mereka lahir.

Mereka tak bisa. Tak bisa jika harus memutuskan hubungan bahkan ketika hati mereka sudah tak lagi bersatu. Bukan, bahkan hati mereka memang tak pernah bersatu.  
>Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka hanya saling bertukar cincin tanpa pernah sekalipun bertukar hati.<br>Memang. Semula terjadi seperti itu. Paling tidak dalam kurun waktu satu hingga dua bulan tak ada perasaan selain perasaan 'menuruti kehendak orang tua' yang mereka rasakan.

Namun, siapalah yang bisa tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sebuah hati. Sebuah hati, terjerat kuat dalam tubuh manusia namun rentan tercuri. seperti hati seorang Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan telah tercuri oleh namja bernama Jongin, tunangannya sendiri.

Awalnya Kyungsoo merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaanya. Toh pada dasarnya Jongin merupakan tunangannya sendiri. Lagi pula setelah ia dan Jongin lulus SMA, ia dan Jongin akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Jadi apa salahnya mencintai calon suami sendiri dari sekarang?. Ia bahkan tak masalah ketika orangtuanya menyuruhnya menikah muda. Asal bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo akan melakukan itu dengan senang hati. Karena menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin juga pastilah memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Buktinya Jongin selalu menuruti apa yang ia minta, membelikan barang yang ia inginkan bahkan ketika ia tak meminta. Dan lagi, sikap Jongin yang selalu baik terhadapnya. Tidak salah jika Kyungsoo mengartikan sikap itu sebagai balasan perasaan dari Jongin. Meskipun sampai saat ini tak pernah ada pengakuan dari keduanya, namun apalah arti sebuah ucapan, bukan kah cinta itu bukan sekedar kata-kata?

Yah, awalnya Kyungsoo berfikir seperti itu. Namun, sejak satu bulan yang lalu Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa pemikirannya selama ini keliru.

* * *

><p>flashback~Satu bulan yang lalu~<p>

Siang itu, Kyungsoo sedang makan di temani Jongin di sebuah cafe. Ia yang 30 menit lalu baru saja pulang sekolah meminta Jongin yang memang -selalu- menjemputnya untuk mampir dulu ke sebuah cafe. Pasalnya, sewaktu istirahat di sekolah ia tak sempat makan di kantin karena harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas di perpustakaan.  
>"Jongin-aa, setelah makanan ini habis, boleh aku meminta ice cream?" pinta Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang duduk di depannya.<p>

Jongin yang saat itu tengah asyik bermain dengan ponselnya hanya menatap Kyungsoo sejenak lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.  
>"Eum, tentu" jawab Jongin lalu kembali pada aktivitas semulanya.<br>Selalu seperti itu. Hal yang mungkin menjadi salah satu penyebab mengapa Kyungsoo bisa menyukai Jongin adalah karena namja di depannya ini selalu bisa membuatnya senang, selalu mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo tanpa protes, selalu tersenyum dan meng'iyakan kemauannya.  
>Kyungsoo langsung memanggil pelayan saat itu juga dan mulai membuka-buka menu ice cream yang di berikan pelayan cafe itu.<p>

"Eung... aku pesan-"  
>"Krystal?" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba yang langsung saja membuat omongan Kyungsoo terputus.<br>"Krystal?" ulang Kyungsoo heran lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin di depannya, namun Jongin yang di pandangnya justru melihat ke arah lain, membuat Kyungsoo ikut melihat juga arah pandang mata Jongin.  
>Di belakang Kyungsoo, berdiri seorang yeoja yang mengenakan pakaian serba pink, rambut merah bergelombang, tubuh langsing, dan badan tinggi, tengah mematung melihat kearahnya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya ke arah Jongin.<br>Kyungsoo lalu kembali melihat kearah Jongin, dilihatnya Jongin yang masih belum merubah ekspresinya. Ekspresi yang sulit Kyungsoo baca.  
>"J jongin-aa apa dia-"<p>

teman mu? itulah kata-kata yang ingin Kyungsoo tanyakan pada Jongin, namun pertanyaannya lebih dulu terpotong oleh ucapan yeoja di belakangnya.  
>"Hai Jongin, lama tak berjumpa." ucap Yeoja itu manis. Suara yeoja itu begitu lembut hingga terdengar begitu manis.<br>Jongin yang memang menjadi objek pertanyaan yeoja itu tersenyum seketika. Bahkan senyumnya kali ini terlihat berbeda.  
>"Ne Krystal-ah lama sekali" jawab Jongin lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan Krystal untuk duduk di kursi di samping Kyungsoo. Tanpa bertanya pada Kyungsoo.<p>

"Krystal-ah kapan kau pulang?" tanya Jongin lagi.  
>Yeoja yang Jongin panggil Krystal itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum mulai menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Jongin dan Krystal menghidupkan suasana diantara mereka. Bahkan sekarang Jongin mulai memberondong yeoja di depannya itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang langsung di jawab cepat oleh yeoja itu tanpa harus berpikir lama. Dan tidak jarang, dari apa yang mereka bicarakan terjadi sebuah candaan yang akhirnya membuat mereka tertawa berdua. Seolah tak ada oranglain yang duduk semeja dengan mereka saat ini.<br>Kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah mulai memakan ice cream hanya sibuk dengan ice cream nya saja. Dari apa yang ia dengar dari obrolan dua orang yang ada di samping dan di depannya, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa yeoja bernama Krystal itu merupakan teman semasa SMP Jongin yang setelah lulus sekolah melanjutkan SMA nya di Jepang. Namun bukan hanya itu saja yang Kyungsoo tangkap dari obrolan mereka.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat sosok Jongin yang berbeda. Jongin yang banyak bicara, Jongin yang ternyata suka tertawa dan tidak hanya tersenyum, juga Jongin yang menatap langsung lawan bicaranya saat ia berbicara.  
>Kyungsoo melihat sosok Jongin yang lain dari sosok Jongin yang selama ini ia kenal. Sikap yang Jongin berikan pada yeoja di depannya sungguh berbeda dengan yang biasa Jongin berikan padanya. Namun ada hal lain yang tiba-tiba saja membuat hati Kyungsoo serasa teriris begitu tipis. Binar mata Jongin terlihat begitu hidup ketika ia menatap yeoja itu. Binar mata itu tak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo lihat kecuali hari ini. Binar mata itu... Penuh kerinduan.<br>Dari sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Perasaanya selama ini tak pernah terbalas.

~flashback end~

* * *

><p>"Permisi, boleh menggeser sedikit?" tanya seorang namja berbadan besar yang akhirnya membuat lamunan Kyungsoo buyar.<br>"Ah ne, mianhae"

Kyungsoo lalu memberi ruang bagi namja tersebut untuk lebih leluasa berkaca di depan cermin.  
>Kyungsoo melihat jam tangan kuning nya sekilas. Rupanya sudah hampir sepuluh menit lebih ia berdiam di toilet. Kyungsoo lalu buru-buru keluar meniggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Namun setibanya disana, Kyungsoo tak mendapati Jongin di meja itu.<p>

Ia lalu menebar pandangannya ke seluruh sudut cafe. Menelisik dengan seksama sampai akhirnya ekor matanya menangkap sosok Jongin tengah berdiri di luar depan pintu cafe.  
>Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya sekilas. Heran dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan disana. Lalu tanpa berfikir panjang lagi Kyungsoo lantas berjalan menghampiri Jongin.<p>

Dari jarak sekitar dua meter akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin tengah berbicara lewat ponselnya. Dengan siapa Jongin berbicara tentu Kyungsoo tidak tahu, yang ia pikirkan adalah mengapa Jongin harus meninggalkan meja untuk sekedar menerima telpon? Mengapa harus beranjak dan memilih tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat mejanya berada.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Jongin. Dari sini Kyungsoo dapat mendengar percakapan Jongin dengan seseorang di sebrang telpon nya.  
>"Ne, mianhae aku ingin sekali datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu, tapi aku sudah lebih dulu ada janji bersama Kyungsoo. Aku janji akan menebusnya Krystal-ah"<p>

Krystal?

Deg!  
>Bahkan ketika Jongin bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin masih saja membuka ruang untuk yeoja bernama Krystal itu masuk diantara mereka.<br>'aku ingin sekali datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu, tapi aku sudah lebih dulu ada janji bersama Kyungsoo'  
>Perkataan itu, mengapa begitu terasa panas di telinga Kyungsoo? saking panasnya hingga Kyungsoo tak mampu melupakan kata demi kata yang tersusun dari kalimat itu?<br>Bukankah arti sebenarnya dari kalimat itu sama saja dengan 'Jongin terpaksa bersama dirinya malam ini'  
>Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Menghilangkan rasa gemetar yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Apa yang harus dilakukannya kini?<p>

Mengapa ia merasa dirinya seperti pengunjung baru di negeri asing?  
>Ia tak tahu apa-apa, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya tahu bahwa dirinya kini tersesat. Dan namja yang masih sibuk dengan teman di telponnya itulah yang membuatnya tersesat sejauh ini.<br>Kyungsoo melangkah semakin mendekat. Kini samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara lembut Krystal dari ponsel Jongin. Bahkan di dalam ponsel saja suara yeoja itu terdengar begitu lembut. Tak jauh beda lembutnya dari nada bicara Jongin pada yeoja itu.

"Ne Krystal-ah, annyeong."  
>Jongin mengakhiri telponnya, ia menatap layar ponselnya sekilas lalu memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku celana nya.<br>Sementara Kyungsoo, ia cepat-cepat berbalik lalu berjalan kembali ke meja nya. Ia mengatur nafasnya pelan. Mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang ia dengar.  
>Tak berapa lama, Jongin pun kembali ke mejanya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis di kursi itu.<br>"Oh, mianhae Kyungsoo, tadi aku menerima telpon dulu." ujar Jongin setibanya disana lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.  
>"Gwenchana Jongin-aa, aku juga baru kembali."<br>Kyungsoo mengatur nafas sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang tentang apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Jongin yang sekarang sudah kembali memotong steak nya. Dan tepat ketika Jongin akan memasukkan steak itu ke dalam mulutnya, Kyungsoo berbicara.  
>"Jong aku ingin pulang." ucapnya cepat membuat Jongin sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menaruh garpunya di atas piring. Membiarkan steaknya tetap tertusuk di garpu itu. Belum sempat ia makan.<br>"Apa?"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Pulang?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan apa yang ia dengar.  
>Kyungsoo menghela napas sebentar lalu mengagguk mantap.<br>"Ya! pulang,makanan disini tidak enak, aku juga lelah, ingin segera istirahat." setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo lalui berdiri dari kursi dan beranjak menuju keluar. Tak memberi kesempatan Jongin untuk sekedar menjawab atau bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia tahu, setidaknya ia tak harus membuat Jongin menemaninya lebih lama.  
>Jongin yang masih duduk di kursinya mengikuti kepergian Kyungsoo dengan ekor matanya, ia menatap punggung namja mungil yang mulai menjauh itu.<br>" Jinjja Do Kyungsoo, kau mempermainkanku." gumam Jongin pelan lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah duduk manis di mobilnya.

Bel sekolah Kyungsoo baru saja berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa kegiatan belajar di sekolah itu telah usai.  
>Kyungsoo keluar dari kelasnya. Ia ingin segera pulang namun hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun memaksanya untuk diam di sekolah lebih lama. Sekedar untuk menunggu hujan reda.<br>Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan hujan tak kunjung reda. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo memutuskan berlari hingga keluar gerbang dengan menggunakan tas ranselnya untuk menutupi kepalanya agar tidak terlalu basah.  
>Ia lalu berhenti di sebuah kedai di depan sekolahnya. Disana, ia diam memerhatikan ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Ia ingin menelpon Jongin dan meminta Jongin untuk menjemputnya. Namun secara cepat perasaan ragu dan takut merayapi hatinya, membuatnya mengurungkan kembali niatnya itu.<br>Kyungsoo mendongak melihat langit yang penuh dengan gumpalan awan hitam. Jika dulu tanpa memintapun Jongin akan telaten menjemputnya, akhir-akhir ini ia bahkan bertemupun sudah jarang. Sejak malam perayaan dinner waktu itu, entah mengapa Jongin terkesan seperti menghindar darinya. Sebenarnya sejak kehadiran Krystal pun Jongin terasa begitu jauh dan sering lupa menjemputnya, namun puncaknya adalah setelah dinner malam itu.  
>Kyungsoo ingat betul, Ia dan Jongin bahkan pernah bertengkar gara-gara Jongin tak bisa menjemput Kyungsoo setelah kejadian malam itu. Dan Kyungsoo tentu tak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali.<br>Namun hujan tak kunjung reda. Haripun semakin gelap. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo akhirnya memencet dial panggilan no satu 'Jonginie'

"Yoboseyo"  
>Suara bass Jongin terdengar di sebrang line telpon. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mulai berbicara.<br>"Eumm.. Jong, bisakah..."  
>Namun yang terjadi setelahnya, perbincangan yang terjadi diantara mereka tak jauh berbeda seperti perbincangan-perbincangan sebelumnya. Perbincangan yang akan berakhir dalam pertengkaran jika tak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang mengalah. Jika dulu Jongin yang akan terus mengalah dan akhirnya menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo, kali ini terbalik sudah. Kyungsoo yang jika Jongin sadari akhir-akhir ini sudah tak lagi sering merajuk dan bersifat manja kepadanya mulai bisa belajar bagaimana caranya 'mengalah'<br>"Gwenchana, aku bisa pulang sendiri, sampai jumpa."  
>Kyungsoo mengakhiri telponnya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku blazer nya lalu mulai beranjak dari kedai itu. Satu jam berlalu dan hujan belum juga reda. Berbekal sebuah tas ransel yang ia gunakan kembali sebagai penutup kepalanya ia memutuskan untuk pulang.<p>

Kakinya ia tapakkan menyusuri pinggiran-pinggiran depan toko untuk menghalangi jatuhnya air di kepalanya. Tas ranselnya sudah terlalu basah dan Kyungsoo tak mungkin menggunakannya lagi mengingat banyaknya buku yang ia simpan di tasnya itu. Kyungsoo anak yang pintar, tentu ia memerhatikan buku pelajarannya.  
>Kyungsoo diam sejenak di depan sebuah cafe untuk sekedar berteduh dan menunggu taxi. Ia memeluk lengannya sendiri, mencoba mencari kehangatan lewat dekapan tangannya itu. Namun nihil. Angin yang berhembus kencang bersama tetesan hujan terlalu mendinginkan tubuh dengan semilirnya. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menggigil.<br>Di saat seperti ini, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa perutnya menjadi lapar. Mungkin karena pengaruh udara dingin. Sudah bukan hal aneh lagi jika saat udara dingin perut akan semakin sering terasa lapar. Dan mungkin itu yang terjadi padanya.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Masih pukul 05.12 pm KST.  
>Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya dulu di sebuah cafe yang halaman depan nya sudah sedari tadi ia jadikan tempat berteduh. Ia beranjak menuju pintu masuk. Namun ketika ia baru mencapai beberapa langkah di depan pintu, matanya menangkap sosok seorang namja yang tengah duduk di sudut cafe bersama seorang yeoja di depannya. Meskipun hanya terlihat dari samping, namun Kyungsoo tahu benar bahwa namja itu adalah Jongin, dan yeoja yang duduk di depan Jongin adalah Krystal.<p>

**^play music^ (puter lagu nya sekarang,kalo abis ditengah,puter lagi.)**

Kyungsoo mematung di tempat. Ia enggan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya karena tiba-tiba saja pandangannya memburam oleh setitik air yang entah sejak kapan hadir di kelopak matanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat setitik air itu menggenang dan akhirnya jatuh melewati pipinya.  
>Pada matanya yang mengabur oleh air mata. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin mengusap puncak kepala Krystal dengan lembut. Sangat lembut dan terlihat begitu mesra.<p>

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah nya pelan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak terima. Ia sungguh tak terima dengan apa yang matanya lihat. Bukan, bukan tentang Jongin yang memperlakukan Krystal dengan mesra, bukan tentang Jongin yang makan berdua dengan orang lain. Namun ia tak terima dengan kebohongan yang Jongin lakukan terhadapnya.  
>Kyungsoo masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang Jongin ucapkan sebagai alasan tak bisa menjemputnya hari ini. Dan pada kenyataannya apa yang Jongin ucapkan sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan saat ini.<br>_"...mianhae Kyungsoo, aku ada urusan disekolahku, sepertinya aku akan pulang larut dan tidak mungkin sempat menjemputmu hari ini..."_

Urusan di sekolah?

Pada kenyataannya Jongin tengah berada di cafe saat ini. Bersama Krystal.

O-oh Krystal. Meskipun tidak tertarik, Kyungsoo sebagai namja pun mengakui betapa cantiknya yeoja itu.  
>Tak heran bahkan jika mungkin Jongin menaruh perasaan terhadap yeoja itu.<br>Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali keluar dari cafe itu. Ia tak peduli dengan lapar yang masih menyerangnya. Rasa lapar itu terganti dengan rasa sakit yang kian menghimpit dadanya.  
>Rasa sakit nya itu, terjadi bukan hanya karena Jongin yang mungkin saja memang mencintai orang lain. Rasa sakit nya ini terasa lebih perih. Lebih perih karena untuk pertama kalinya Jongin berbohong terhadapnya.<br>Selama ini, Kyungsoo sudah mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk siap di tinggalkan Jongin. Ia sudah mulai belajar bagaimana caranya untuk tetap tersenyum ketika saatnya tiba Jongin mengakui perasaanya bahwa ia mencintai orang lain.

Namun yang tidak Kyungsoo persiapkan adalah, ia tak belajar dan tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya mengobati rasa sakit yang sekarang ini ia rasakan.  
>Kyungsoo berlari menorobos hujan. Ia tak lagi memikirkan baju atau tas ranselnya yang akan basah. Karena untuk hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menyukai hadirnya hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Setidaknya, ia merasa bahwa langit pun ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Langit ikut menangis dan mengeluarkan hujan yang pada akhirnya menyapu air mata yang membasahi pipinya.<p>

"Jongin-aa, apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo?"  
>Suara halus Krystal memecah keheningan yang terjadi di dalam sebuah mobil yang sedang yeoja itu tumpangi bersama Jongin.<br>"Jongin-aa" ujar Krystal kembali pada Jongin yang kini telah menghentikan mobilnya di depan apartment mewah miliknya. Namun lelaki di sampingnya itu tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.  
>Merasa kesal karena tak juga mendapat jawaban, yeoja berambut merah itu mencoba menyentuh lengan kekar namja di sampingnya.<p>

"Kau mencintainya Jongin?" tanya yeoja itu kembali.  
>"Aku tidak tahu Krystal-ah, kau tahu sendiri aku hanya pernah jatuh cinta sekali"<br>Mata obsidian Jongin menatap lurus jalanan beraspal yang terlihat jelas lewat kaca depan mobilnya.  
>"Mianhae Jongin-aa, untuk kedua kalinya aku harus meninggalkan mu lagi"<br>Kali ini Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya menatap sendu yeoja di sampingnya.  
>"Dan untuk kedua kalinya pula kau kembali menghancurkan harapanku Krystal-ah" Suara Jongin berdesis dingin. Ia memejamkan matanya sekilas lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap lurus ke depan.<br>Tangan besar Jongin mengepal keras stir mobil di depannya. Ia ingin mencoba meredam sebuah gejolak yang berkobar hebat di hatinya saat ini. Untuk kedua kalinya, Krystal, cinta pertamanya akan pergi meninggalkan nya lagi. Setelah dulu yeoja itu sempat membuat hatinya hancur, kini yeoja itu akan kembali membuat hatinya hancur seperti tiga tahun lalu, saat yeoja itu meninggalkannya ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.  
>"Kau tahu Jongin, kau lebih membuat hatiku hancur saat kenyataannya apa yang dulu pernah kau janjikan padaku justru kau ingkari"<br>Gadis berambut merah itu menatap Jongin di sampingnya. Matanya sendu, penuh kekecewaan. Namun namja yang dilihatnya masih menatap lurus ke depan.  
>"Kau tahu aku tak punya pilihan Krystal-ah"<br>"Kau pun tahu aku tak punya pilihan Jongin-aa"  
>Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap Krystal yang juga balas menatapnya.<br>"Beri aku waktu, aku akan berbicara pada orangtua ku untuk memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Kyungsoo."  
>"Aku sudah memberimu waktu selama hampir dua bulan Jongin, dan pada kenyataan nya kau tak sekalipun melakukan itu." suara lembut yeoja itu bergetar, membuat hati Jongin seakan tertekan.<br>Jongin menelan ludahnya yang entah mengapa terasa pahit kemudian berdecak kesal. Apa yang harus di lakukan nya kini?  
>Memutuskan pertunangan bersama Kyungsoo dan menemani Krystal ke Jepang? atau membiarkan Krystal pergi untuk kedua kalinya? membiarkan yeoja itu kecewa karena untuk kedua kalinya ia mengingari janjinya pada yeoja itu?<br>Dulu, tiga tahun lalu saat Krystal pergi ke Jepang, Jongin pernah berjanji bahwa ia akan menunggu yeoja itu sampai ia kembali. Namun pada kenyataanya, Jongin mengingkari janjinya karena ia harus menerima perjodohannya bersama Kyungsoo.  
>Dan dua bulan yang lalu, saat Krystal kembali ke Seoul, ia pernah berjanji bahwa ia akan segera memutuskan pertunangannya bersama Kyungsoo dan menemaninya ke Jepang. Namun pada kenyataanya, ia tak juga menepati janjinya sampai saat ini, sampai saat yeoja itu harus kembali ke Jepang esok hari.<br>Entah mengapa, Jongin merasa hatinya begitu enggan untuk memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo. Seperti ada sebuah batu ganjalan yang selalu saja menghalanginya.  
>"Mianhae Jongin, aku harus segera masuk, banyak yang harus aku persiapkan untuk kepergianku besok" Krystal berucap pelan lalu membuka pintu mobil. Namun belum sempat yeoja itu keluar, tangan besar Jongin sudah lebih dulu menahannya, memegang tangan yeoja itu kuat.<br>"Krystal-ah, aku-"  
>"Aku hanya akan memberimu satu pilihan Jongin.." potong Krystal cepat lalu menoleh memandang namja di sampingnya, "Aku atau tunangan mu itu" ia menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan "Kau harus ingat Jongin, cinta itu hanya untuk dua orang saja, tidak ada tempat untuk orang ketiga bahkan untuk bayangannya sekalipun." lanjutnya lalu melepaskan tangan Jongin kasar dan keluar dari mobil.<br>Sementara Jongin, ia memandang kepergian Krystal lewat kaca mobilnya. Tatapan namja itu berubah sendu, seolah penat menghujamnya penuh sesak. Perkataan Krystal terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya dan menusuk ulu hatinya.  
>Ia ingin sekali mencegah yeoja itu, namun entah mengapa lidahnya seolah kelu untuk sekedar mengucap 'jangan pergi'. Ada yang lain dari kepergian Krystal saat ini. Ia merasa rasa kehilangan yang dulu menderanya begitu besar kini terasa lebih kecil. Ia tak sesedih dulu saat yeoja itu meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu. Ia yakin bahwa ia masih mencintai yeoja itu seperti tiga tahun lalu. Ia tak pernah berniat melupakan yeoja itu atau bahkan mengganti yeoja itu di hatinya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia membiarkan yeoja itu pergi lagi?<br>Apa yang terjadi dengan nya sekarang?  
>Entahlah. Yang ia tahu bahwa kini ia dilema.<br>Krystal? atau kah Kyungsoo?  
>Cinta pertamanya? Atau tunangannya?<br>Jongin memukul stir keras. Ia seperti orang bodoh, ia bingung dengan perasaannya sndiri.  
>Krystal?<br>Kyungsoo?  
>Kedua nama itu terngiang-ngiang memenuhi fikirannya.<p>

kyungsoo's room~

Di dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo memasukan semua barang-barang yang pernah Jongin berikan padanya ke dalam sebuah kotak besar lalu menutup kotak itu dengan pita perekat.  
>Sudah cukup. Ia akan memindahkan semua barang dari Jongin sebagai awal baginya untuk menghapus namja itu dari hatinya.<p>

Tinggal satu benda lagi yang belum Kyungsoo pindahkan dari tempatnya. Kyungsoo menatap benda itu sendu. Sanggupkah ia melepas cincin itu dan mengembalikan cincin itu pada Jongin?  
>Setitik air hadir melewati pipi putihnya dan jatuh tepat membasahi cincin yang masih tersemat di jari manisnya. Tidak, sepertinya memang ia belum sanggup melepas cincin itu. Namun percuma, cepat atau lambat pun ia tahu cincin itu pada akhirnya akan lepas pula dari jarinya.<br>"Terimakasih telah menemaniku selama ini." ucapnya pelan lalu melepaskan cincin itu dari jarinya dan memasukkan nya ke dalam kotak kecil berwarna merah.

Air mata yang semula hanya setitik itu kini mulai mengenang memenuhi mata coklatnya lalu merembes turun melewati pipinya. Kyungsoo berharap, air matanya itu ikut menghapuskan perasaan yang telah terlalu dalam bersemayam di hatinya. perasaan yang mulai saat ini akan ia coba untuk ia hilangkan secara perlahan.  
>Semua yang ia lihat dua bulan terakhir ini sudah menjadi jawaban yang jelas bahwa Jongin memang tak memiliki perasan yang sama dengan nya. Perasaan namja itu tertuju pada orang lain. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat ia simpulkan dari semua kejadian yang ia dengar dan ia saksikan oleh mata dan telinganya sendiri.<br>Tangan mungil Kyungsoo bergerak menghapus kasar air mata di pipinya. Setelahnya ia lalu mengambil ponsel dan mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Jongin, meminta namja itu untuk bertemu.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di pinggiran sungai Han. Ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di depan pembatas sungai itu sambil menyaksikan airnya yang berkilauan terkena sinar lampu.  
>"Kyungsoo!"<br>Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Tersenyum lembut kearah namja yang kini tepat berada di depannya.  
>"Jong" Kyungsoo mencoba menahan getaran suaranya sebisa mungkin "Maaf memintamu menemuiku malam-malam seperti ini"<br>"Gwenchana." jawab Jongin cepat "Ada apa?"  
>Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin, sesaat ia mengingat apa yang akan ia bicarakan sebentar lagi. Namja manis itu mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga lewat tangannya yang ia kepal kuat-kuat lalu berjalan ke sebuah bangku panjang tak jauh darinya dan duduk disana. Jongin berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo lalu ikut duduk di samping namja manis itu.<p>

Angin malam yang berhembus kencang menerbangkan rambut brown Kyungsoo ke kanan dan ke kiri . namja manis itu menunduk, mengambil nafas pelan dan memejamkan mata sejenak.  
>"Awalnya aku merasa baik-baik saja selama apa yang terjadi selama ini masih bisa aku tutupi. Aku mencoba tak melihat, tak mendengar dan mencoba tak menggubris apa yang sudah jelas terjadi di depan mataku sendiri.." Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Sekedar untuk membasahi bibir bawahnya yang mengering.<br>"...saat itu, aku berharap bahwa dugaanku salah. Aku tetap yakin bahwa mungkin saja apa yang aku lihat itu tak sesuai dengan kenyataanya. Namun dengan berlalunya waktu, aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu dalam  
>bagian diriku yang menjadi patah dan akan semakin hancur jika aku tak segera mengambil keputusan."<br>Kyungsoo kembali menghentikan ucapannya. Kali ini ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu beralih menatap Jongin yang memandang tak mengerti kearahnya.

"Gomawo untuk selama ini Jong, aku beruntung bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu hingga saat ini." alis Jongin bertaut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena sungguh ia tak mengerti arah perkataan kyungsoo,  
>"Kyungsoo apa yang ingin kau-"<br>"Sssttt~" telunjuk tangan Kyungsoo terangkat menyentuh bibir tebal Jongin. Memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk jangan bertanya.  
>Hanya beberapa detik, tangan mungil kyungsoo kembali terjatuh diatas kedua lututnya. Namun mata Jongin masih memandangnya penuh tanya, dan itu membuat sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Tangan Kyungsoo yang gemetar lalu merogoh sesuatu yang tersimpan di saku jaketnya.<br>"Setelah semua ini berakhir, kuharap kita masih bisa berteman dengan baik Jong" ucap Kyungsoo cepat lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Jongin.  
>Jongin mengambil kotak itu ragu. Ia memandangi kotak itu sekilas lalu beralih menatap Kyungsoo lagi.<br>"Apa ini Kyungsoo?"  
>"Cincin pertunangan kita"<br>Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, mata bulatnya kembali memandang Kyungsoo penuh tanya.  
>Angin malam yang berhembus semakin kencang membuat rambut hitam Jongin berantakan. Sementara tangan besarnya mencengkram kotak kecil ditangannya. fikirannya mencoba mencerna dan memahami perkataan yang telah Kyungsoo lontarkan.<p>

Hingga... wajah tampan namja itu berubah tegang.  
>"Apa maksud semua ini Kyungsoo?"<br>Jongin tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Suara namja itu bergetar. Sarat dengan ekspresi kaget dan takut.  
>"Krystal Jung, yeoja yang kau cintai. Cincin itu mungkin akan lebih indah jika di pakai olehnya"<br>Kyungsoo berusaha menahan isakannya kuat. Andai Jongin tahu, hati Kyungsoo kini berdesir sangat hebat. Namja manis itu kembali menundukan kepanya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ucapannya berhasil membuat tatapan mata Jongin bergerak risau. Kaget.

"Maaf telah menjadi penghalang diantara kalian Jongin-aa, maaf membuat waktumu banyak terbuang, maaf selalu menyusahkanmu, maaf membuatmu terjebak dalam pertunangan ini, dan maaf karena-"  
>"Hentikan" potong Jongin dingin, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya "Cukup...Hentikan" lanjutnya. Kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar lebih pelan namun tegas.<br>Dari sudut matanya, Jongin melihat mata Kyungsoo basah. Tangan besarnya terulur menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk bangkit dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan matanya yang basah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, sambil menahan isakannya ia mencoba kembali berbicara "Maaf membuatmu memaksakan diri lebih lama Jong, aku-"  
>"KUBILANG HENTIKAN DO KYUNGSOO" bentak Jongin keras.<br>Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya. Jongin membentaknya. Kali ini Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang memang sudah banyak keluar dari tadi. Ia menangis. Di hadapan Jongin. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.  
>Mungkin ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menangis di depannya. Ia pernah melihat namja manis itu menangis ketika ia tak membelikan barang yang di inginkan namja manis itu atau jika ia terlambat menjemputnya dari sekolah. Hal itulah yang selama ini membuatnya selalu bersikap baik pada Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin di persalahkan.<p>

Namun kali ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasa hatinya terisis melihat mata itu basah. Kyungsoo menangis, tanpa isakan.  
>Ketika tangan Jongin hendak mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Ia lantas mengusap kasar air matanya sendiri lalu tertawa kecil.<br>"Nan gwenchana Jonginnie, aku hanya sedih karena sekarang tak ada lagi benda kecil yang melingkar di jari manisku. Aku jadi tidak bisa pamer lagi pada teman-teman ku di sekolah."  
>Kyungsoo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tertawa kecil. Namun sayang, tawa itu tak dapat menutupi kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di matanya. Dan Jongin melihatnya.<p>

Hanya sesaat. Tawa kecil itu kini tak terdengar lagi. Benar bukan? tawa itu memang di paksakan.  
>Dalam kedekatan terdengar pelan salah seorang diantara mereka menarik nafas berat.<br>"Sudah malam Jong, aku harus pulang" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa melihat kearah Jongin lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tertegun dan mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi dengan kejadian-kejadian hebat yang menimpanya hari ini.  
>Baru sekitar tiga langkah Kyungsoo berjalan. Kaki mungil namja manis itu kembali terhenti mendengar suara bass di belakangnya.<p>

"Sejak kapan?" Jongin berbicara pelan namun masih mampu Kyungsoo dengar dengan jelas. Namja bertubuh tegap itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan berdiri tepat di depan namja manis itu.  
>"Kyungsoo" suara Jongin bergetar, tangannya hendak ia angkat untuk menyentuh pipi putih Kyungsoo namun kembali ia urungkan. Jongin menelan ludah sesaat sebelum berhasil berucap "Sejak kapan kau... mencintaiku?"<br>Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar. Pertanyaan Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mematung seketika. Kakinya seolah tertimpa beban berat dan membuat namja manis itu tak bisa pergi. Kyungsoo sungguh ingin lari. Jangan lagi. Namja manis itu sungguh ingin melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai namja di depannya. Namun pertanyan dari Jongin kembali menusuk hatinya saat ini.  
>Kyungsoo tak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya menggeleng lemah. Sejak kapan? Ia lupa dari sejak kapan ia mencintai namja di depannya ini.<p>

"Maaf"  
>Satu kata itu kini terlontar dari mulut Jongin. Namja itu gemetar tiba-tiba.<br>"Maaf karena aku tak pernah peka pada perasaanmu selama ini Kyung" Kerongkongan Jongin rasanya tercekat. Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu ia ucapkan. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap kyungsoo, pandangan matanya bergerak gelisah.

Sementara Kyungsoo, namja manis itu tersenyum miris menatap Jongin. Demi apa ia tak ingin mendengar kalimat itu.  
>"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu Jong. Kau tak perlu minta maaf"<br>"Kau egois" timpal Jongin cepat sambil menatap Kyungsoo lemah. Kyungsoo menatap tak mengerti namja di depannya.  
>"Kau mengucapkan banyak kata maaf padaku tapi kau menolak permintaan maaf ku." lanjut Jongin. Namja itu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan.<p>

"Kau tahu Kyung, semuanya telah terjadi. Sebuah kata maaf tak kan bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Semua yang kau ucapkan memang benar Kyungsoo. Kau menghalangi hubunganku dengan Krystal, kau membuat waktuku banyak terbuang, kau membuatku terjebak dan tak bisa keluar dari perturangan ini, dan kau lalu membuatku terus memaksakan diri. Kau benar, semua yang ucapkan memang benar Kyungsoo"  
>Tatapan Jongin berubah tajam kearah Kyungsoo. Rahang namja itu sedikit mengeras.<br>"Dan sekarang kau ingin pergi begitu saja? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan membuatku terjerembab dan tak bisa keluar, Kau ingin pergi begitu saja Kyungsoo? Begitukah?"

Jongin memekik kesal kepada Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat namja itu kesal? Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi kepadanya saat ini.  
>"Jong"<br>"Jika kubilang jangan pergi, apakah kau akan tetap pergi Do Kyungsoo?"  
>Tubuh Kyungsoo membeku. Lututnya melemas seketika. Matanya yang basah mengerjap tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun kembali tertutup ketika ia tak berhasil menemukan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.<p>

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat mata Kyungsoo kembali memanas.  
>"Krystal cinta pertamaku tiga tahun lalu. Ia yang pertama mengenalkanku sebuah perasaan yang membuat jantungku berdebar. Namun ia pula yang pertama mengenalkanku sebuah perasaan yang membuat hatiku berdecit sakit saat ia meninggalkanku. Kepergian Krystal membuatku sangat terluka saat itu, lalu kedatangannya kembali kesini seolah membawa obat yang membuat luka itu sembuh"<p>

Jongin menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Ia beralih menatap langit dan menerawang jauh.  
>"Besok Krystal akan kembali meninggalkanku seperti tiga tahun lalu. Aku memang sedih, tapi rasa sedih ini berbeda. Aku tak merasakan lagi luka yang dulu membuat hatiku berdecit. Aku tak lagi merasakan kekosongan seperti tiga tahun lalu saat ia meninggalkanku. Aku bahkan tak bisa atau mungkin tak berniat mencegah ia pergi." Jongin berhenti sejenak. Ia kemudian beralih menatap mata Kyungsoo.<p>

"Namun entah mengapa, aku justru merasakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba membuat hatiku sangat berdecit saat kau yang akan meninggalkanku Kyungsoo. Kau membuatku takut kehilanganmu"  
>Air mata Kyungsoo tumpah saat itu juga. Saat Jongin mengunci mata coklat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan matanya yang berbeda.<p>

Dua mata yang saling terpaut itu seolah saling menceritakan apa yang tak bisa lidah ucapkan sekalipun. Binar mata mereka memancarkan sesuatu yang saling terhubung. Sesuatu yang selama ini tak mereka sadari bahwa ada sebuah perasaan yang pada kenyataannya saling menunggu. Menunggu untuk saling terbuka dan terucap.  
>Cinta memang bukan sekedar kata-kata. Namun ada kalanya kata-kata itu menjadi penting dan di butuhkan.<br>Jongin berjalan mendekat. Mempersempit jarak yang kian sempit diantara mereka. Hanya tersisa dua langkah. Dan jarak tubuh mereka benar-benar hilang ketika masing-masing kaki mereka melangkah bersama.

Sebuah dekapan hangat kini dapat dirasakan oleh keduanya. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas dengan kejadian ini membuat mereka saling memahami apa yang hati mereka rasakan.  
>Inilah alasan mengapa Jongin enggan untuk menahan kepergian Krystal, inilah alasan mengapa Jongin justru merasa tak mampu membiarkan kepergian Kyungsoo.<p>

Hatinya telah tercuri oleh orang lain. Hatinya bukan lagi untuk cinta pertamanya. Hatinya dengan sendiri telah memilih pelabuhan lain. Cintanya yang baru.  
>Karena ketika lidah tak lagi dapat menjawab semua yang ingin di ucapkan. Maka hanya hati lah yang mampu menjawab semuanya. Tak perlu banyak teori, cukup hati yang mampu menjelaskan dan membuat semuanya terjadi.<br>Cinta memang tidak mekar dalam semalam. Namun seberapa lama pun cinta itu berlayar, ia takkan salah untuk pergi ke tempat seharusnya ia berlabuh.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama terdiam. Keduanya saling menikmati dan membagi kehangatan. Enggan untuk mengakhiri moment ini. Hanya ingin tetap merasakan dan menyadari bahwa ada debaran dalam diri masing-masing.  
>Hingga, pelukan itu sedikit terlepas. Pandangan mereka bersatu. Mata bertemu mata, saling mengungkapkan sebuah pengakuan yang tak terucap. Lalu, kedua sudut bibir mereka terangkat, menyuguhkan senyum. Saling memperhatikan dan ada komando, tak ada kompromi, tak ada paksaan. Bibir mereka bertemu. Untuk pertama kalinya.<p>

Di bawah sinar perak rembulan yang menggantung indah di langit kelabu. Beriramakan suara air sungai yang mengalir merdu bagai kepingan mozart yang dimainkan seorang pianis handal. Bersama hembusan angin malam yang menyelimuti dua tubuh yang saling memeluk erat.  
>Kedua tubuh itu saling menempel, mendekap, berbagi rasa. Terwakilkan oleh ciuman panjang yang akhirnya terlepas ketika oksigen menjadi penting bagi tubuh mereka.<p>

Mata mereka kembali bertemu, kembali memandang. Dalam keheningan yang tercipta, kedua bibir mereka berbisik lembut bersama "Saranghae~"  
>Hingga waktu yang melilingi mereka seakan berhenti berputar ketika kedua bibir itu kembali bersatu.<br>"Saranghae... Saranghae... Saranghae..." Dan kalimat itupun seolah menjadi gema di sela-sela kecupan hangat nan basah mereka.

"Tetaplah bersamaku Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu"  
>"Aku mencintaimu jong."<br>Satu hal yang pasti. Memulai kembali dari awal adalah pilihan yang mereka ambil dari saat ini.

THE END

aaaaahhhhhhhh... selesai jugaaaaaa... mungkin nggak ada feel nya sama sekali,but don't forget to leave Review... gomawooo...


End file.
